Unpredictable Storms
by Wandering Dawn
Summary: It was ironic how Lily was scared of storms, considering Teddy could make many comparisons between the two of them.


Stormy nights

Thunder growled low in the distance, followed by a fork of bright lightening moments later. Lily jumped up and curled her legs towards her body. She had been afraid of storms ever since she was a little girl... ever since James and Albus decided it would be funny to lock her outside in a rainstorm and she had almost been hit by lightning. She knew it was stupid to fear something that couldn't get her inside the house, but she couldn't help it. Shivers ran down her spine every time the thunder growled, louder and louder with each passing moment. Her thoughts went out to her recently acquired husband. He hated storms almost as much as she did, but tonight was the full moon and he refused to spend time anywhere near the house whilst he was transformed, even with wolfsbane potion in him. He didn't want to run the risk of her getting hurt... Especially at his hands.

She could imagine him somewhere in the forest, cowering beneath a tree as he heard the load roar of thunder. His fur would be tinged with black rather than the usual grey, his metamorphagus genes showing his emotion, even through his wolf exterior. She wished he were here to comfort her, to tell her things would be okay, that the storm couldn't get them. But, he wasn't. So she had to suffer alone.

Well... not completely alone, she thought as she placed a hand on her lower abdomen softly, a small smile finding its way to her face.

"Lil?" a voice echoed from the hallway, followed by her door swinging open to reveal her cousin, Rosie. She smiled softly before patting the space beside her, indicating to Rose that it was okay to come in. "I thought you could use some company, I know how much you hate storms."

"So what you mean is Scorpious is out on field work and you don't want to be in the house alone so your thoughts drifted to me since you realised it was the full moon tonight?" Lily smirked at her cousin knowing exactly what was going on. Rose blushed before nodding embarrassedly. "Honestly Rosie, you're so transparent." Rose rolled her eyes before a particularly loud thunderclap rang directly above the house, immediately followed by a bolt of lightning to rival the scar on her dad's forehead. She whimpered slightly leaning into Rose who wrapped her arms around Lily.

"Ted will be back soon, it's almost dawn. Then I can leave you again and you can get snugly with him."

"It's not about getting snugly, I'm just scared," Lily whimpered. Rose nodded knowing how scared Lily got during storms. She kissed the top of her head softly holding her tighter and the thunder got louder. "The storm's right above us isn't it?" Rose nodded again, hating the way Lily whimpered every time thunder rolled towards her ears.

Rose stayed holding Lily for hours, neither girl sleeping, neither girl talking, just clutching each other, one to comfort and one in search of comfort. Finally, the front door banged open, signalling Teddy was home. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, his hair and skin dripping from the rain he had run through to get home as fast as he possibly could, to comfort his new wife. He quickly stripped out of his sopping wet shirt and walked into their bedroom with a worried look on his face, instantly relaxing when he saw Rose. Quickly changing into some pyjama bottoms he tanked Rose who made a swift exit, leaving the two lovers alone. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her hair, letting her know silently that it was okay.

She responded with a small shiver, curling into him tightly. A tiny little droplet of water fall upon her cheek from Teddy's hair, causing Lily to giggle as he wiped it away with his thumb. "Okay, wolfie, let's get you dried off." He shook his head violently with a smirk, causing water to be flung this way and that from his hair.

"I quite like having wet hair, thanks." His impish grin made her smile even wider, momentarily forgetting about the storm until another loud thunder clap rolled in from this distance, causing her to fling herself into Teddy's arms. "Shh, Lils, it's okay. It can't get you in here. Besides. I'm here. And I will always protect you, whether it's from a storm or from myself. You will always be protected." Lily smiled at that, knowing how much he meant it.

"You don't need to protect me from you, Ted." Holding him even tighter she moved so she was straddling his lap. "I have something to tell you," she said with a wide smile. Teddy cocked his eyebrow slightly, his hair going violet with curiosity. Lily giggled running her hands through his beautiful hair. She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. She looked at him pointedly before leaning in and whispering softly into his ear, "You're gonna be a daddy." Pulling back she surveyed his look closely. Teddy didn't want to have kids in case they inherited his werewolf gene. But he wouldn't actually reject a child he already had... would he?

Teddy's mouth was open in shock. He couldn't comprehend anything in his brain. Thoughts were consumed with one word. _Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. _His hair turned many colours so fast it made lily sick to look at it, before finally settling on dark green, the colour of her eyes, causing Lily to smile. It would be okay, because he was happy. He was happy he was going to have a child, he was happy to have Lily as his wife. He was happy. Still unable to form a coherent sentence Teddy just drew her into a hug, holding her tightly into his chest.

"I love you so much," he finally choked out between tears.

Smiling Lily returned to gesture. "I bet you weren't expecting that." Teddy shook his head smiling brightly. It was ironic that Lily was scared of storms since he could easily compare her to one. She was loud, fiery, deadly when she wanted to be, but most of all she was unpredictable. He was still trying to figure out of that was a good thing or not. When her lips crashed down on his unexpectedly he decided it was a very good thing.

**AN; i wasn't particularly happy with this one but hey, decided i needed to write a bit of fluff after a long day soo this is the product of lack of sleep, annoying customers and horrible family. =/ prob not the best to write a story on but hey, please review anyway. **

**don't favourite without reviewing please! **


End file.
